Winlist
Alert: Please note new order of topics, rearranged by permanence - persistent topics above temporal. As of Updated: Monday, October 29 TRIVIA Blockbuster Michael Fassbender Which actor stars as the character David 8 and Walter in the movie "Alien: Covenant"? Bookworm Blue Coat What color is the coat the girl is wearing in the title of Monica Hesse's Edgar Award winning book? Classic Rock Cardiac Arrest What did Grateful Dead founding member, Jerry Garcia, die of? Get Your Game On Machine Zone Who created the game "Game of War - Fire Age"? Healthy Knowledge Vice President Richard Nixon Who chaired the inaugural President's Council on Physical Fitness? Sports Trivia Elina Svitolina What tennis star won the women's singles at the 2017 Italian Open? Superhero Trivia Luke Cage What TV show's season finale in 2016 was titled "You Know My Steez"? TV Trivia Bob's Burgers What TV show includes the fictional Wagstaff School? KOLA *Cruise A-Way Friday: FUN *Friday At Work Freebie: POOL *10/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAUNTED *10/26 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: TSO@5 *10/29 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: TOURMALINE ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat '''Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ' ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners! Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: '''MNF' *10/25 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HOLIDAY BALL 2018 ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *Stryper at Rock & Brews a pair of tickets to see Warrant at Rock & Brews San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 10/29/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see Stryper at Rock & Brews at San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 11/01/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Renegades of Rage and Tool tribute A Perfect Tool, both plating The Concert Hall on Friday November 9th! November 3rd, 2018 at Stone Church Brewing at The Shops at Dos Logos Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a copy of Evanescence's Synthesis LIVE Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout $1,000 cash to FOUR winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ----contests/prizes *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 10/30/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Enter to win a Halloween SCARE-cation!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card!Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT Go Country contests/prizes trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: ?''' ---- *Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 10/30/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win tickets to the Coastal Country Jam Starring: Tim McGraw Saturday, April 6th 2019 at Huntington State Beach Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends : 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Monday ?rotating the Friday list up one - wiz predicts? 3 Win (stooopid Newfies early) 4 Bank (early eastern) 5 Bills (early central) 6 Cash (early mountain) 7 Luck 8 Money 9 Win 10 Bank 11 Bills 12 Cash 1 Luck 2 Money 3 Win 4 Bank 5 Bills 6 Cash 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:05 CLOCK *08:05 ANCIENT *09:05 INK *10:05 BIKE *11:05 SCREAM *12:05 HOBBY *01:05 RAIN *02:05 BIOLOGY *03:05 TAXI *04:05 SCARY *05:05 NICE *06:05 ? Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)